The Demise
by Jason17125
Summary: It's a rather intriguing story - leaving behind many memories of the past to return to his life. What would it to be referred to as? A story of mystery? A story of trouble? It's of your choice - but the choice of theirs had gotten them to their demise. And now, with lack of skill in combat and the field of not minding their own business, it had gotten them in great trouble...
1. The Demise

The moment of demise upon them - was it just his fault? Or, was it a big, big mistake? Either way, it wouldn't matter now - because they're already gone. Gone so quickly, and the escalation of the matter went higher as each second flashes by while the murderer is haunting. One single piece of information being sent to the raging murderer and soon, the demise comes upon them.

* * *

With John and Sara Indra's parents gone from their lives, they'd have to live on their own - also being with a caretaker. The caretaker, though, was actually quite nice - but he'd usually keep all sorts of secrets from them in order to keep them safe. "You guys are both important," the caretaker would say from now and then. But the siblings didn't quite understand what he meant by "important".

Jake Stone, the caretaker, would usually feed the two siblings take so much care for them. He honestly didn't care for the money, for the glory or for the fun of it, but it was because he cared. It was obvious though, since he'd risk so much ranging from the simple house of it to sell and things like so just so help the siblings grow up and become comfortable in their new neighbourhood that they'd move in three days ago.

* * *

The next morning on Monday, September 20th, 2007, they had packed up their new supplies that they'd bought from the store about a block away into their new backpacks to get ready for school - in 7th grade. Jake helped them get ready, and after that, they'd eat their breakfast of milk & oatmeal.  
"Have fun," Jake said. He gave them both M&Ms to eat before school while on the school-bus.

Before school had started and students were waiting outside for the school-bell to ring, the siblings had made new friends - however, two of them were both creepy and had spoken of things as if someone was coming for them.  
"H-h-he's coming for us," one of the two, George Steadman, had stated. "He's gonna kill me and her."  
"Yes, brother," Sandy, the other one, had said.

John and Sara were both confused as to what they had meant. Who was coming for them? What was going on? One question, then another, then another, had popped up instantly after they'd walked away feeling so terrified. They both wanted to help George and Sandy, to find out who it was that was coming for them. So, they had both sprinted to talk to the two.  
"Who's coming?" asked the two at the same time.  
"He threatened us just yesterday. All we know is that his first letter in his name starts with a Z," George had answered.  
"He even gave us this piece of note," Sandy added while giving the two siblings the piece of note.

 _Dear George Steadman & Sandy Steadman,  
_

 _A monster has awakened from its sleep. It hopes to find its prey, and it thinks that it found its first individuals to feast upon. Do whatever you'd like - call the cops, get help from an adult, but just realize that the monster won't stop itself - and there's no way that you're getting out of this one._

 _By, Z_

The two soon gave the note back to George and Sandy, and concluded very quickly that they wouldn't get in between the matter. It was their problem, and they had to solve it. Feeling little bits of guilt from here and there, it was clear that they wouldn't come back to this.  
"Let's agree not to talk to them - ever again," Jake brought up. Sara had nodded to it even though they both felt bad for those two.

* * *

George and Sandy glimpsed at almost every single bit of their surrounding, making sure that whoever this "Z" person aren't following them. Almost every five minutes, they'd have panic attacks making students around them laugh. They'd get angry at that saying, "You wouldn't be laughing if you were in this position!"  
From here and there, bullies would come by and verbally attack them by going on from how mentally ill they are to how they are idiotic. It wouldn't be long before an adult watching the bullies came to stop it from happening. But to the worst of the two's luck, they were suspended while the bullies were brave to "stand up for themselves."

Now, suspension would honestly cause them to worsen in their condition because they'd be afraid of being alone. Turning every light on in their home, and making sure the dark goes away, it wouldn't be long after their intimidating babysitter would show up to "supply fun for the children". The babysitter... she'd presumably "torture" the children and pretend to be the all-around nice type of person whenever their parents show up.

George and Sandy just hated what's going on with them. First they have a murderer on their tail, then they have bullies to show up at school to taunt and mock them, then they'd have a babysitter who likes to torture them, then they'd go to sleep and it starts all over again.

* * *

The next morning, John and Sara were thinking about the two. They drank from their cup of milk and sat silently thinking about the fear they had in their eyes. It was as if a killer was truly coming for them; and they felt so frightened, so... scared. It was the first time they ever saw people with that look, that expression. It was at that point, that moment where they would talk to Jake - about them.

After speaking to Jake and telling him about the letter and the fear in their eyes, all he would afford to say was, "I feel bad for them." Those five words in response to the big words they had stated made them both think, "There's no use now."

They felt as though there was no use now. To at least make the two frightened individuals feel a slight bit of calmness or comfort, they decided to send a letter to them explaining that the siblings feel bad for them - and they would help them... if it was possible.

 _Dear Friends,_

 _We apologize for what is going on. We hope for you to stay strong, and stay calm, so you can find the best way to deal with your situation. We truly feel bad for you, and if possible, we would've helped you in your struggle to stay alive during this situation._

 _By, John Indra and Sara Indra_

* * *

Jake Stone soon said bye to the two and waved to them as they went to school. He left early though, not really watching them go on the bus. That gave the two an advantage to not get on the school-bus. They had soon quickly arrived at George's and Sandy's house [they found out their address by watching them get out the school-bus and arriving at their house].

Somehow, they felt that they wouldn't go to their school of Westernside Junior High and would stay at their house... with their babysitter. They went inside the two siblings' house from the backyard which was unlocked [because of the negligence of George's and Sandy's parents]. They noticed George and Sandy sitting on the couch feeling afraid. They soon heard the voice of a woman that was about 16 years of age that had soon approached the room.

"Zurey, please don't," Sandy shivering in fear with George, "please don't do anything to us."

John and Sara looked at the mirror which had reflected George and Sandy. They noticed bruises on them and scars on their faces. They had the same eyes of fear; it looked the same as the eyes of fear by Westernside Junior High of the state Wyoming.  
"Sara," John whispered. "Is Zurey, their babysitter, the 'Z' person?"  
"I think so," Sara responded by whispering.

Zurey had a knife in her left hand. She had ruthless eyes on her and grinned widely. One thought had appeared in John's and Sara's mind, being: "Zurey, you will not hurt them anymore!"

Once Zurey was about to attack, a large eruption of shouting had disrupted her moment of causing demise upon the two. Sara had climbed up onto the table while John silently took her knife away. John gave Sara the knife and Sara give her an intimidating look while pointing the knife at her. "Zurey, you will not hurt them anymore! You are an idiotic adolescent, who is supposed to be the role model, not the one to cause terror!"  
Zurey had chuckled and continued grinning widely. "You two are the ones that act idiotically. I'm guessing that you'll want to witness their deaths - and later, yours."

 _C-C-CLING!_

Sounds of chain were soon distracting all five. Soon, a man with a mask covering his face had arrived with two guns in his hands. He had pinned John and Sara to the wall, not allowing them to escape. The man soon gave the knife Sara was carrying to Zurey so she could carry on with her operation. Zurey soon stabbed George and Sandy, killing them instantly. It was a moment of demise for them. Next, it was the siblings' turn.

* * *

Unexpectedly, assistance has arrived for the siblings. From the small moment of tripping Zurey and the man to the ground, to grabbing their weapons, to showing anger within his eyes, Jake Stone had arrived - to save them. They didn't know how, or why, but all they knew is that he was there - to help save them. The man soon stood up, with blood in his hands, and removed his hood to show his face to Jake.

Jake and the man stood there angrily, circling each other wondering who would give the first attack.

"You're a traitor," the man had said. "A big, big traitor."

* * *

Two years ago, in the state of Utah, Jake Stone had been a part of the Wildsprain Militia, a group of individuals who'd go around their neighborhood and vandalize property and get away with it. Jake was a new member at the time, and hadn't realized what they'd caused. When he saw that his group was vandalizing, he called the police to arrest them - though, one had escaped.

One morning though, on September 22nd, 2005, in a dark alley having a sort of New York touch to it, Jake was pulled into it with a big, open space normally having a dumpster by it. It was enough room to have a sort of arena in it - like, a big arena.  
"What is going on?" Jake wondered.

Soon, unexpectedly, a strike of a man's fist arrived at the face of Jake Stone. It was a hard hit - he had his vision blurred a bit and he saw what seemed tons and tons of his attacker - the man. He wasn't sure why he had deserved this because he had done right - but knew two things for sure: He is considered a traitor and his attacker is seeking revenge.

"Loyalty may seem like it comes in many forms," the man said while he and Jake were circling each other trying to figure out who'd give the first attack, "but to me, it all seems like it is all one thing: to be behind the backs of your fellow companions."

"I am not loyal to you, nor your friends..." Jake had responded, "...I know what loyalty is, and I know that I shouldn't and won't be loyal to you: you're a vandalizing moron."

With both of them aggravated, it became clear to them what would happen next: they'd have a one-on-one fight.

* * *

Zurey had set John and Sara as hostages - making sure that Jake wouldn't do something to her. She'd soon laugh maniacally at how desperate Jake is. "What will you do? Would you rather save two unnecessary wanderers or finish your long-time opponent that has been hiding in the shadows for a long time to murder innocents?"

Jake soon punched Zurey in the chest and tied her to a chair. Soon enough, he had realized that John and Sara were taken away with his old enemy.

* * *

The next thing that surprised him was his old enemy's ability to write so quickly a note to him. He had read it in his mind and took deep gasps and heavy panting after reading it.

 _Dearest Traitor Jake Stone,_

 _It's rather amusing of how you care so much for two idiotic morons whom cannot take their business properly. I've decided to trap them inside my old base and have poisoned them. They need that antidote, and I want to see how quick it takes for you to arrive. After those two siblings' demise, it'll soon be a final duel between you and I. _

_Signed by, Zan Zimmerman_

Jake knew very well where the leader of the Wildsprain Militia's base is, and he sprinted toward it. It was close, and it'd take approximately five minutes to reach there. He planned what to do before he'd arrive. "First I will get there and take out Zan - then I will give them the antidote if Zan has it - then I will free the siblings."

While he was sprinting, three strong thoughts had popped into his mind: "I wonder what will happen if I don't reach to them in time... no, I don't want to think about it...", "I am helpless... and I must help them," and "get ready Zan, you're going down after what you've done to innocents!"

After a couple of minutes of sprinting, he had arrived at the old base of the Wildsprain Militia.

* * *

"If only... if only you had known what it's like to lose an entire group of loyal individuals by a simple, ordinary teenager!" Zan had yelled at Jake.

Jake dodged Zan's attacks by noticing his pattern - right, left, duck, right - he had continued to move those directions until Zan unexpectedly threw a swift stroke of an uppercut. Jake focused, concentrated - and he attacked. Block, block, dodge - jab, jab, cross, uppercut - dodge, dodge, block. Jake had focused on Zan and had only one thought to spare in words. "You know I won't allow you to defeat me."

* * *

Zan's constant laughing had echoed and Jake couldn't decide where it was coming from. He rushed toward every room and tried finding the siblings - his heart pounded, his face was full of sweat, and the only thing he could hear in his head is a "save us!" from the helpless, poisoned siblings. It was soon, he had realized that Zan was keeping them under the basement - the torture room, the place of "misery." Having knowledge about that specific room, he had reached a handgun from his backpack. It was at this point and moment of time that it was between him and Zan, the two enemies - and there was the unsettling wondering of who would win the fight...

* * *

Zan kicked Jake - he had been forced into a building and he crashed into a wooden table and wooden chairs. His vision blurred again - and soon he concentrated only to see Zan chuckling. He was grabbed by Zan, whom had forced him inside a dark room - his basement. All Jake could see in his mind were memories - memories of his parents, memories of his family, memories of his life.

"Y'know why I had killed all those innocents including your parents and family and such?" Zan said. "It was because I needed money - people consider me a thief."

Jake was about to say something, but all he could do was grunt and bark at Zan like an angry dog wanting to bite to avenge another. Zan soon had given Jake two choices: to either kill himself, or play a little game with him. Jake decided the little game - which he had known it wouldn't be a "little" game. Zan soon grinned and took out a knife - and began cutting. Cutting, cutting, cutting.

And the only thing Zan could hear is the sound of his knife and the amusing screams Jake was making in terror and pain.

* * *

Jake approached the basement only to hear, "You're too late."

He had so many things in his head - and so many strong, negative emotions to the point that he needed to end Zan and his terror.

"When you had escaped so 'goodly' with your full-proof plan, I had decided to improve and create more obstacles for my next victims," Zan had stated.

Jake pointed his handgun at Zan and was about to shoot - but he was too late.

Zan had already shot him and he died so quickly - and soon, Zan shot himself.

It was soon all covered - the story wouldn't be told, and no one would've known _The Terrors of a Man Named Zan._

It was soon the end of all of them - it had all ended.


	2. Escape from the Torture Room

Jake Stone was tortured for so long in that room that was originally supposed to be the "headquarters" of the Wildsprain Militia. He'd had enough of being held captive as Zan's prisoner in a dark room that smelled like sewage and felt humid and muddy. It was so unbearable and so uncomfortable to the point where he would rather die than be held in that room.

So he decided to create an escape plan.

* * *

Whenever Zan leaves the room, Jake hears the physical sound of something dropped to the ground - it had to be a key or something like that, dropped to the floor of the room. After a couple of seconds, the key would land on what sounded like some sort of rugged surface - a mat?

Jake also notices that the rope that tied his arms and legs to the chair had been loosened a little bit more every time Zan comes in to begin his "cutting" game. It's possible that Zan is negligent of the rope that was tied Stone to the chair. This would make it easier to escape from the room.

Now for the timing part: Jake always concentrates on the clock after Zan leaves the room. He comes back every two hours from 6:30 a.m. [that's when he wakes up] to 8:30 p.m. [that's when he goes to sleep.] He would have time to escape - but sometimes, the times he come can be suddenly changed, unexpected and random. This would mean that Jake would have to be careful - as if he isn't, already.

Jake also had to wait until the "cutting" game got him to a point where he breaks free from the rope. After that, he'd immediately go to the hospital where he'd be treated with great care.

* * *

Zan had done his game of cutting - the rope had loosened and Jake had heard the sounds of what seemed like a key. Zan left, and Jake quickly and silently picked up the key to go upstairs. He then escaped from the building without Zan's attention - Jake was lucky.


End file.
